


Mendes Boys

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Internet Famous, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Muscles, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Real Life, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Beginning with Johnny Orlando seeing some leaks online, Shawn proves him just how wrong the leaks got it. Ending with Johnny as his pet, and wanting to meet some of the young celebrities friends.
Relationships: Johnny Orlando/Shawn Mendes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Mendes Boys

Having met the older boy a few times, Johnny Orlando found himself blushing heavily as he clicked on the link to a pornhub video showing Shawn Mendes leaked jerked off video. At first, as anyone might, Johnny snickered thinking it had to be fake. It cycled through a series of pictures of Shawn. Ranging from modelling shots to shirtless pics that showcased those godly abs and perfectly defined pecs. 

Then it began.

On a fluffy white bed, the brunette man laid with his legs pushed up a little on the bed and a hand between them, wrapped around a thick piece of meat. Immediately his face became flushed looking at the hunk lying there; from the curly dark hair, sculpted jawline and down those magnificent abs he was sexy. Having spent numerous times with Shawn, especially with the older man shirtless, Johnny unlike the fans knew that this was Shawn. Everything checked out, at least from the v-lines up.

The canadian singer was a little shocked at the length, he was expecting a little longer since his own cock looked to be a similar length, though Shawn was almost double the thickness in comparison to his own thin six-inch shaft.

Johnny let the video play and sunk back into his chair. One hand casually groping himself as Shawn’s hand pumped up and down his own length, going at a pretty rough speed. Fucking that hand with vigorous passion, slamming his palm against his heavy balls with each stroke of the thick meat. Johnny couldn’t blame Shawn for scrunching up his face and letting free a stream of husky moans absolutely drowning in pleasure.

“Damn…” Johnny breathed. Focused on the hand working the shaft faster and faster, just drinking in those deep moans of guttural pleasure. In total awe of Shawn and his body.

The older boy was fucking hot, and despite having grown a slight little brother, big brother friendship with the older man. He found himself wanting the man’s thick juice filled cock and sexy body in his sheets.

“Mm, fuck…” He moaned softly. Pushing his crotch out into his palm, allowing his body to slip lower in the chair. Fondling himself as the moans grew louder, making him bone up in his five inch inseam shorts. Folding a hand around its girth and squeezing tight, making the head swell up. Johnny growled as the pleasure flooded through his body, tensing up when his cock begged for more. “He’s so damn hot! Didn’t know he was packing all that,”

The seventeen-year-old found himself hoping that Shawn might be a little interested in a live show for him.

So as one hand hooked into his shorts and pulled them down until Johnny’s six-inch cock was revealed, sitting on his toned waist, the other slipped into his pocket. Withdrawing his phone and opening it up. Johnny casually pumped his cock with a whimpered moan, sinking teeth into his lip. His thumb pressed to the flared tip, rubbing it while his hand glided up and down his cock.

With the other hand, he took a snapchat video of the porn, and sent it off to Shawn with a smirk. Hoping it was in fact real and that Shawn liked the attention. Primarily, he hoped that Shawn would be interested, in him liking it.

[Looky what I found,] Johnny sent as a caption, before setting the phone down. He shoved a thumb into his shorts then went back to jerking off. Working the length of his cock in sync with Shawn’s rough movements. Slamming the hand up and down, fucking his warm palm.

He had to giggle when Shawn finally responded. [Groan! I get that shit sent to me like daily, Johnny-Boi!]

[Aww, is it NOT you? Lame!] Johnny sat back, muttering. Resting his cheek on one hand as his cock was pumped slower.

[Did I say that…] Shawn responded with a winking emoji. Not fully agreeing in case Johnny’s phone got hacked but not rejecting the claims that it was him.

Deciding to add some cheek of his own, Johnny sent another snap. One zoomed in on the cock, showcasing its size. He sat back and resumed working his sexy cock, faster now that his excitement was back. Shawn teasing him surely meant it was real, after all the times he rejected the notion of being gay; [Yeah, I guess it can’t be you. Noooo way are you as big as this guy, I mean look at it!]

[Mhm, I’m way bigger, spec compared to the worm pic, you just sent.]

[Wait really?] Johnny stared more at the phone than the video. Squeezing his cock hard. Making it thicker before taking a snap of his own cock, [Bigger than this?]

[Mmm, your baby worm looks tiny bruh.]

[I’m not tiny, Shawn!] Johnny snapped, though he was throbbing for the cocky older man.

Shawn chuckled. [Wouldn’t your fans like to know that.]

Johnny knew that very, very few fans knew about what he packed between his legs. Giving Shawn all the power in holding that picture. Being totally honest, it kind of excited Johnny to know Shawn had power over him. Feeling submissive for the first time in a long while. He let out a moan. [Not as much as I want to know how big you are...]

[Well, I am nearby… so I could take a detour into the Orlando Tunnel ;)]

A response that had Johnny’s cock, throbbing.

He flipped over in his chair and for the first time in his life, eased down the back of his shorts then took a photo of his smooth, toned ass for Shawn Mendes. Capturing his perfectly muscular little ass, with a nice clean cleft that showed off his virgin hole and how tight his cheeks were. No hands to block the view. Just a clear picture of his butt, with one virgin ‘Orlando Tunnel’ for Shawn’s enjoyment. Giving him more and more power over Johnny.

[Like that sexy hole?] Johnny sat back down, jerking off furiously. The seventeen-year-old canadian blushing as he typed out a response. [Cause… I want you to have it first…]

A good few seconds passed in silence. Shawn began to type and stopped a few times. Johnny was getting tense, so when the message finally sent through five minutes later he didn’t want to look.

[Address. Now.]

Much to the disappointment for the canadian teenager, Johnny Orlando ended up having to wait for an hour before the door to his house was thrown open by a horned up twenty-two year old Shawn Mendes. Who headed upstairs automatically, not wanting to wait or caring if Johnny’s sisters or parents were going to be home and able to hear every cry and moan escaping Johnny’s soon to be slutty body. He surprised Johnny when the door slammed shut, making the Canadian boy jump from his chair thinking his parents had found him with his cock out.

Instead discovering a drop dead sexy hunk standing there in a hastily thrown on denim jacket with the buttons undone. Revealing to Johnny Shawn’s detailed, sculpted six-pack and pecs. He was perfection on legs. With a small but deep v-line, slightly curved his and muscular stomach. Each of those curved muscles layered like another brick on his built chest; All leading up to those broad pecs, two halves of which Johnny could see through the wide slit between denim. 

Shawn’s lips were partially open, with his tongue sliding seductively across his lower lip. Taking in Johnny’s equally sexy body; The younger brunette had pink cheeks that contrasted his tanned flesh, and more so his dark brownish nipples. The darker nubs, however, perfectly highlighted Johnny’s slim pecs then guided Shawn’s eyes down through the valley of his abs. That smooth torso detailed with sexy muscles and a deeper v-line, only he had an open pair of black basketball shorts to expose more.

Smooth around the bottom with a carefully manscaped bush around the top, Johnny’s cock was a strange mixture of cute and sexy. It wasn’t too thick, but not thin either. Just perfect for his slim body. A good six-inches tapering off with a cut tip. His foreskin was too short to roll over the head even an inch. Johnny’s balls were nice and loose, with a good size. Full of hot cum. 

However, Shawn came for one thing only. 

“Sup, Johnny-Boi?” His voice was low and husky.

Johnny knew what they were going to do and didn’t waste any time in letting his lust and desire, known. “I’ve been waiting for some sexy as fuck hunk to come and pound my ass…”

“Should have called,” Shawn crossed the room and surprised Johnny by grabbing him at the throat. Only a gentle squeeze and rough tug forward, bringing their bodies together so their lips could crash. And crash they did. Hot, lustful sparks shot through their air as Shawn kissed Johnny, dominating the young boy’s mouth with a thick, talented tongue that darted past his slim lips. “Mm,”

“Wouldn’t have gotten you quicker… though could have let you listen to my first drawn out explosion of cum from your sexy leak…” Johnny purred. He felt the fingers around his neck tense for just a moment and gasped, curling his toes. Already liking this rougher side. “S-sha-”

Shawn released the boy, using the hand to glide down along Johnny’s chest. Sure enough running through streaks of warm cum. More than one load, surely with the size of it. Growling now, the older man’s hand moved to Johnny’s balls and gave them a little twist. “You came without permission?”

“Oooh, I need permission?” Johnny purred, wondering if Shawn was a little into master and slave or daddy kinks.

“Yes, slut.” The hand twisted again, this time giving Johnny’s drained balls a squeeze.

Johnny moaned louder. “Y-Yes… M-master? Daddy?”

Shawn smiled for a moment, his sweet exterior breaking through. Squeezing down, he thought for a moment. His first boy, Johnny Orlando, could be anything he wanted to be. “You’ll be a good little slave for your master, right slut?”

“Mmm, yes Master…” Johnny moaned out, wishing that Shawn had already rammed that thick delicious cock into him but had a feeling Shawn was going to make him wait and suffer.

“Good boy,” Releasing Johnny’s balls, much to the boy’s satisfaction and chagrin, Shawn stepped back. Sitting smugly in Johnny’s chair with a hand resting over his cock, while the other lightly played with his abs. Tracing each muscle as the drooling singer stood there. Then, he motioned to the bed. “Finger yourself. Let me see it,”

Johnny blushed at Shawn wanting to watch him doing that, but didn’t waste time in crawling onto his bed. His ass wiggling seductively as he did so. “How many fingers, Master?”

Shawn kicked his foot up on the bed near Johnny, rubbing his crotch with a low growl. Enjoying as Johnny put his face to the bed, then peeled his shorts back down over that amazing behind. So smooth and deliciously sexy. “Start with one, add more as you like. But only stop when your Master says so. No touching that little cock, either.”

“Y-Yes Master…” Johnny agreed, submitting while reaching back. His longest finger out, ready to slide in.

Beginning by sliding the finger down between his cheeks, brushing over his virgin ring. Sliding down his taint until just barely brushing against his balls. Feeling them tense up, he let out a husky moan. However, the act made Shawn growl. Johnny swiftly returned to his hold, using the pad of his finger to trace around his ring and apply pressure to it. Milking a silky moan from his lips as he rubbed the hole for Shawn’s dark eyes.

“Mmm… w-wish you were fucking me master…” Johnny moaned, continuing to trace his ring before lightly easing his finger in.

Shawn remained silent. Having pulled his beefy cock free from some white Calvins, his hand was slowly working its length. The hand clasped around its girth moved in sync with Johnny’s finger. Moving down as the boy pushed it deeper inside. Only he wasn’t grunting or whining at the discomfort. Watching intensely as Johnny pushed down to the knuckle.

“That’s a good boy… now fuck yourself with it,” He commanded, then Johnny followed his command. Easing out all the way before pushing back inside himself. Feeling the warm tunnel flex around his finger. A hot view for Shawn to beat his meat to. “Mm, faster Johnny-Boi. Finger yourself thinking about your Master’s big cock stretching you open,”

“Mmm, Master’s cock is gonna feel sooooooo good…” Johnny moaned out, the seventeen-year-old’s vocal range showing in one of the hottest moans Shawn had heard. Far better then the slutty girls he usually had squirting over whatever greenroom the venue provided.

His finger moved faster in and out of the tight ring. Pounding his inners with the slim digit. Wiggling around when knuckle deep in search of his prostate; Since he couldn’t find it, Johnny pulled out for a moment. Rubbing his hole with two fingers. Using them to stretch his ring a little, torment Shawn until pushing the pair deeper into himself. Hooked inside to deepen the search. 

“AAAAH! Fu-fuck!” Johnny felt stretched open while fingerfucking his ass.

Pushing the two digits in and out of his tight hole, the boy cried out. Loving how much they stretched him open and how deep they could go. Pumping them fast for Shawn’s attention, while singing songs of pleasure.

“P-Please come and fuck me M-m-master…” Johnny moaned loudly, his voice begging for Shawn to destroy him.

“Keep fingering that ass. You need to fit this thing,” Shawn called attention to his surprisingly big cock. Stroking it with one hand as the other tweaked a nipple. A godly sight for Johnny.

“I-I-I want you to make it fit…” Johnny blushed, the canadian singer wiggling his ass at the older man.

Sighing at the disobedient boy, Shawn got up. He placed a hand on the small of his back, pinning Johnny there. And just when the boy expected an ass full of cock, two wet fingers jammed up his hole. He let out a howl that Shawn ignored, as the man fingerfucked Johnny’s ass at an unbearable pace. Slamming them deep and hard inside, moving at a speed that made the younger boy scream and clutch the bed tight.

Shawn’s fist slammed against the small butt with each stroke. Pulling back to his fingertips then ramming down to the knuckle. Making sure that Johnny’s ass could take it while being stretched by his thicker fingers. 

“Ma-m-mas...Master please!” Johnny cried, feeling the fingers digging deeper inside. Pounding his brains out with each thrust, stretching his hole for Shawn’s cock. He bent low, pushing back to ride them harder. Making Shawn get in deep. “Fuck me, fuck meeeeee!”

“Such a little slut, aren’t you Johnny-boi.”

Johnny nodded into his fluffy sheets, with a silky moan. “Yessss!”

Smirking, Shawn pulled his fingers back, loving how Johnny’s ass thrusted toward him as he did so, before lining up his cock against the boy’s tight hole. Beneath the flared tip of his veiny monster, Johnny’s hole twitched. Whether in fear or awe, Shawn didn’t care. 

The hand placed on Johnny’s back quickly slid along his spine and up into the dark mess of brown hair, where his fingers locked. Grabbing a nice tuft of Johnny’s hair and tugging him back. The momentum and a quick thrust was enough to shove Shawn’s cock into the tight ring. Immediately, it closed around Shawn. Hugging his thick tip as Johnny howled; A mix of pain and pleasure surged through his young body as inch by inch the cock started forcing its way in.

“MASTER!” Johnny screamed, trying to get used to having a big, thick cock inside him. No amount of fingering was able to prepare him for it.

With his waist and cock keeping Johnny pinned down, it was no trouble for Shawn to ease his dick deeper inside. Grunting and giving a few quick jabs to make it slam down in Johnny’s little hole. Popping his sweet cherry. “Ooooooh fuck baby, you’re tight! Your slut ass has got me stuck!”

Hearing Shawn call him baby, had Johnny filling the Orlando household with a loud happy moan of pure pleasure and joy. It almost felt better than the cock trying to ram itself into his stomach. Grunting and groaning with each jab from the big cock.

“Mmm relax that hole, baby!” Shawn commanded before bringing his spare hand down on Johnny’s tight ass.

“F-Force it… I want to feel it…” Johnny cried out, begging for a little more force.

Shawn was momentarily surprised by the request, but a smirk quickly crept back up his face as he pulled as far as he could without slipping out. “Anything you want, baby!”

With that as a signal, Shawn quickly rammed his cock back in. If there were any resistance, it completely caved to the force the older hunk exerted. Within moments, the thick cock was sheathed in the tight hole. Grinding down into the smooth, toned cheeks wrapped so tightly around his dick. Swallowing it down to the balls, hot and heavy with cream.

“FUCK MEEE!” Johnny begged, having Shawn’s cock stretching his hole felt so much better than he expected. The boy grinded back, hoping that Shawn would start fucking him hard, wanting that cock to break his ass.

“Fuck you’re a little WHORE!” The man growled as he longdicked the tight tunnel. Slamming balls deep then pulling out to his throbbing tip that oozed precum down the hole he worked on breaking.

“YOUR whore!” Johnny moaned as he shivered feeling the pre around his entrance.

Shawn had come here not expecting this to work. For Johnny to be so slutty was a brilliant surprise, and one that made his cock ache for more. As one hand caressed the ass he was abusing, the other tugged at fistfulls of Johnny’s hair. Pulling him harshly backwards, impaling the boy on the length of his dick. Keeping it buried inside, as his hips moved back and forth, grinding against the fleshy walls of Johnny Orlando’s ass. Making him bottom for the first time. He wanted to savour every moment of the hottie beneath him. That toned ass that was able to swallow his cock whole, around to those sculpted abs and his utterly cute face. Everything on him made Shawn horny.

“Flip over, slutty-boi. I want to see you scream for this cock,” He commanded briskly with another hard spank. Only thing he wished for; Johnny’s ass to wiggle. He was too toned for much, but served for a firmer slap.

“Yes, master!” Johnny replied as he tried to shift from his position without letting the hunk’s cock slipping out of him.

It took Shawn’s helping hand to flip Johnny over, but soon enough he was on his back with some Mendes cock buried deep. Humping hard, feeding Johnny’s ass his cock. Shawn scooped up both legs and brought them into the air, like handholds he could use while slamming in and out of the boy.

“Just look at you! You’re so fucking hot, aren’t ya whore?,” Shawn groaned, swinging his hips. Staring down at Johnny in admiration of the young hunk’s incredible form. So fit and hot in every little way. He rested one leg on his shoulder before the other began to massage Johnny’s muscles. Through the valley of his abs and the smooth cleft of his slimming pecs. Flowing down his curved hips, feeling them jolt with each thrust. “Mmm, so sexy… You’re a sexy boy, slut?”

“I’m just yours, master!” Johnny moaned, loving to be called sexy by the hunk and submit to him.

“I should- Unhg!” Shawn buried himself deep in Johnny with a husky grunt and lustful glare, “I should fuck more sexy boys just like you, Johnny-Boi! Sexy, tight little holes!”

“Nggggh yeah! Fuck ‘em, master!” Johnny grunted loudly, pushing his ass backwards. He threw his head back as Shawn went to town. Abusing his hole for pleasure. “JUST FUCK ME”

Reaching over, Shawn took him by the hair and tugged. Pulling his face up so Johnny could watch as Shawn’s meat fucked his hole; Those gorgeous brown eyes reflected the image of it disappearing between his cheeks before Shawn’s body was flush against him. Shawn was right. Compared to that cock, he looked tiny. “Watch as I fuck you, boy! Watch this cock destroy your hole!”

Johnny could only scream in pleasure as he tried to keep his eyes open, trying to resist closing them and relish in the pleasure of having his ass destroyed by the big sexy hunk. Satisfied by the screams and begs, how Johnny’s ring clenched down on his cock to milk it for all it was worth, Shawn leaned in. Johnny did too, expecting to make out with the hunk breaking his mind and body. However, he gasped when Shawn’s lips closed around his neck. Then the man’s teeth sunk into it. He thrashed around with a whimpered moan, but squirming only made Shawn bite harder. Claiming the hot younger boy with the passionate bite.

Shawn’s already incredible six-pack tensed up with the new closeness. Feeling the body heat radiating against him grow hotter with each brutal slam. His muscles were further highlighted by his denim jacket. The open jacket revealed only a large line down the centre of his chest; Each ab, both pecs, perfectly defined and sculpted to godly levels Johnny craved. So as Shawn fucked him deep into the bed, his hands hesitantly moved to Shawn’s chest and began caressing him. Worshipping those bulky muscles even as the wind was fucked from his lungs.

“I can feel you tense up!” Shawn grunted, with the sounds getting heavier. Fucking Johnny’s brains out every time their skin collided. Moving faster still, faster than Johnny thought possible. “You want to cum, little slut? Beg for permission then coat your sexy chest, I want to see you CUM!”

At the end of his sentence, Shawn slammed in so hard Johnny’s eyes rolled back and his mouth gaped. The boy wanted to beg and satisfy his master, but there was no way for him to hold on. Intense pleasure rocked his body as his cock had already worked and shot a huge load out. Jets of warm cum shot like a geyser, coating not only Johnny’s ripped chest but getting his stickiness all over Shawn as well. Cum dripped from Shawn back onto Johnny, who would gulp if he wasn’t in the middle of an orgasmic high. 

“I. Told. You. Ask. For. Permission!!!” Between each shout came an intense slam that filled the house with the slamming of sweaty, naked flesh. Next door could hear Shawn fucking him. This turned out, however, to be his downfall. With Johnny’s ring gripping him like a vice, the speed at which he fucked made orgasm inevitable. “MMMM! Fuck n-now I’m close! Look what you did to your Master!”

“Ungh! Fuck! I-I’m sorry!” Johnny threw his head back as the pounding went on. Fucked with the full length of that sexy cock.

However, as punishment Shawn wasn’t going to finish in there. With a heavy sigh he withdrew the length of his meaty prick, and when it came free there was a wet pop. Within seconds Johnny had tightened back up. Impressing Shawn, who smirked at him.

“You’ve got a perfect little hole there, slut. Hope your friends are that good…” He spanked Johnny right on his sensitive hole, before suddenly climbing on the bed and straddling the boy’s chest. “Or, you know… better.”

“There’s n-no one better, Master-!”

Pumping his drooling cock over Johnny’s pecs and handsome face, Shawn chuckled. Enjoying the jealousy already lacing the boy’s voice. He focused on jerking off for the moment, moaning huskily. Imagining what Johnny’s hot friends would be like in the sack. “Mmm, that Asher boy you love so much… take cock?”

“W-what! N-no? I don’t know, Master!” Johnny said truthfully. Asher was a thirst trap, but neither knew who the other had been with.

“Next time you meet, prep him for me, boy. Get that little bitch ready to take the Master’s cock, just like you. If he’s not a virgin when I meet him, you’re in for trouble,” Shawn said simply. He wanted the hunky Angel, and could cum just thinking about Asher.

“B-But what if it happened without me knowing!” Johnny whined slightly. “I-I can’t control that Master!”

In response, Shawn slapped Johnny with his dick. “Don’t backtalk me.”

When Johnny got quiet, Shawn was getting close. Fucking his fist with animalistic passion. Sliding his hips along Johnny’s smooth chest while pounding the hand. All leading up to a guttural grunt and throb, before jets of hot cum began painting Johnny’s face. He recoiled when hit by the man’s cum, but quickly opened his mouth to catch a few ropes. Greeted by the sweet taste of Shawn’s load, which he hungrily gulped down.

“Mmm, oh fuck yes! Cum on me, let me taste it!” He moaned like a slut.

Having already coated the cum-lover in his load, the heavily breathing Shawn let his cock drop. Landing in a milky puddle of warm cum on the young singer’s chest. He moved the cock around a little through the puddle, and tapped it a few times. Coating his tip in cum.

“Mmm that feels nice…” He purred, “Now clean me, boy.”

They had to clean up rather quickly after that, as Johnny’s sister arrived home not five minutes later. Screaming excitedly to see Shawn Mendes in her house, though Johnny knew she was putting it on. After all, her brother was a celebrity and met plenty of them. He suspected it was the open denim jacket.

When Shawn had to go, he made sure to give Johnny’s ass a squeeze.

“Remember boy?”

“G-get Asher ready for you, Master. His cherry will be yours!”

“Good boy,” Shawn almost pulled him in for a kiss, but the girl ruined the moment. “I’ll see you around, Orlando!”

As he left, Johnny whispered under his breath, with Shawn’s Calvins in his pocket and his own in Shawn’s. “C’ya, Master…”


End file.
